


Dead Flowers

by orphan_account



Series: Pure Roman Angst [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Imaging things, angsty, mentally ill, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman finally thought it was all over.Oh he couldn’t have been more wrong...
Series: Pure Roman Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862332
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Dead Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I’m totally not sorry for what I’ve done-
> 
> First time posting. Please feel free to correct me on anything I did incorrect.

Roman stared at the wooden door for a few minutes, before he made the heavy decision to pull down on the handle. He watched the door fly open before him.

With a heavy sigh he took his first step forward. He hadn’t been outside in so long. It was all very strange and new to him. He closed his eyes and took in the smell of the outdoors. He could feel the grass on his bare feet and he loved it..

After he had been locked in the basement, by his wicked older twin, he was so sure he’d never get to see the green grass or the sun set ever again.

He opened his eyes and with a smile he spun around. He soon got quite dizzy and fell. He didn’t mind though. This was real.. It felt so real. He was real. The world outside was real. He let out joyous laughter as he laid down on the ground. The feeling of his back hitting the grass was one he’d never forget. It was all so familiar.

He looked at the sky and watched the clouds move, he imagined his friends all waiting for him in there spot like old times. His smile never wavered. 

He imagined a great reunion of all of them. So many smiles and laughs. Things could be normal again... He closed his eyes. He was free to hope again.

Roman wasn’t sure how long he had laid there but once he got up and opened his eyes it was dark out. The moon was high in the sky. He sighed and looked back at the abandoned looking home. 

_** No  ** _

He shook his head. He chose to look ahead. That is the past. He will not let it haunt him. He will not go back to being afraid. 

With once again another heavy sigh he ran. He didn’t know he could still run but he did. He ran as fast and as far as he could go. 

He finally stopped in a field of flowers. They were all beautiful. All lively. Unlike him..

_ Don’t think like that _

He sat down onto the ground. He started to sing. His voice was dry and cracked. He didn’t care. It had been way too long.. Years had passed. He needed this. 

He closed his eyes. He allowed the music consume him like it always did.

Once he opened his eyes, all the flowers were dead. 

Cracked and falling apart, dead. 

He immediately jumped up and looked around frantically.

_ Everything was  dead . _

He stumbled back and cried out in pure and utter pain. Why did this have to happen to him? Can’t he be happy for once?! 

Everything, the memories, the faces. It all came flooding back to him. 

He looked down at his hands and screamed. 

They were dried and cracking apart just as the flowers were.. 

He looked up at the black sky. Not one star could be seen. That’s when he heard it. The familiar voice of the one who had done this to him.

_ Roman, wake up. _

Roman opened his eyes. He saw the dark walls of the basement. He had been staring at a flower. A dead one. He let out a broken sob and fell to his knees in front of his evil brother. 

He was not free. The world was not beautiful. He was not beautiful. 

Everything was  dead . Just as the once beautiful flowers were... 

Roman had not been kidnapped. He had not been locked away.

His brother was not wicked or cruel.

There had been a virus outbreak. Roman had to witness all his friends change before he was dragged down into the safe house by his brother. He couldn’t believe what he saw. He couldn’t move on..

Roman was mentally ill. After witnessing that, he had never been the same. He will never be the same. 

Just as the flowers...

The  **~~Dead Flowers.~~**

** -End-**


End file.
